Addiction to Punishment
by Star Tweak
Summary: Rated M for safety. SelfHarm. Kylie is trying toshow Remus he's more dangerous without her. She'll soon see she's just as dangerous without him. RLOC SBOC JPLE. Sad begining, funny ending.
1. Condemned to a world of pain

A/N: This story was inspired by a poem I wrote. I have harmed my self, but not this badly. If I make medical mistakes, please forgive me. This is part of a long list of drabbles and short stories about two characters by barbeeblack and I. For more info on Kylie Cohen and Danielle Turner please contact one of us. You might be a little confused, and for that I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own JKR's stuff. If I did, I'd be swimming in my own pool of green jell-o.

---------------------------------------------------

The Gryffindor common room was exceptionally quiet. Only the low crackle of the dying fire was making a sound. For it was nearly empty. Nearly, being the keyword here. The only person in the room had fallen asleep waiting, and writing. Around her was virtually a pool of blood, yet her face showed pure content. Confused? Let's take it back about twelve hours.

Kylie Cohen sat on the Gryffindor common room couch, other students buzzed around her. Her best friends Lily Evans, and Danielle Turner chatting away next to her. Kylie sat in silence, looking at the muggle notebook in front of her. She had gone through almost half the notebook already, staring at her most recent entry. They weren't really journal entries, they were songs and poems and horribly drawn symbolic pictures. She had charmed it to sing to the person holding it. Right now it was singing to her the song she recently wrote.

She hadn't been herself lately and everyone noticed. She was quiet, and looked tired. She was getting paler and skinnier every week. You might think it's all really dramatic, seeing as she's only like this because of a boy. She wouldn't care if you thought she was being dramatic, she was in love. Simple as that. They were both in love. But he wouldn't have her. He thought she deserved better, and he thought he didn't deserve happiness. She felt otherwise.

She didn't notice anything until she heard a door slam. That's when Remus Lupin walked out of the common room. He looked at her and smiled sadly. She smiled back, her heart melting at the look on his face. She watched him leave, counting the steps until he was out of the common room. A few minutes later, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew came down. They looked to her, she didn't realize that Lily and Danielle and most other students had already left until then. Sirius and James took a moment to sit by her. She knew where Remus was going, and she knew where they were going. She also knew, that tonight at the full moon, Remus would turn in to a monster. She also knew it'd be a very bad night, worse than usual.

James had suggested she become and animagus in fifth year. Him and Sirius were doing it, and even though she didn't know why at the time, they thought it was a good idea. So she was an animagus, and she could go with them, to help Remus. But she wouldn't tonight. He had rejected her and by refusing her happiness her refused his happiness. Which hurt more than her own happiness being destroyed, knowing he didn't think he should be happy. He needed her, and the wolf needed Jynx. Her animagus form. If she wasn't there the wolf would not be happy...not that it was ever happy. Remus would be paying for it in the morning, and Kylie hated doing it...but she thought that he deserved it this once. It made her cry to think such things...but she thought it.

"Come on Jynx." James said ,softly.

"Yeah, I know, even if he won't admit it, he wants you there." Sirius added. They were truly the brothers she never had.

"No." She shook her head, staring in to the fire, "He doesn't want me there." She said blankly, the boys exchanged looks then she said, "He needs me there." it was quiet for a long time.

"That's why we need to get a move on, eh?" Sirius said, standing.

"Which is why I'm not going." She said, sternly.

"You just said it your self, he needs you there." James said, confused.

"Maybe he'll realize it." The boys looked to each other again, "Maybe tonight when the wolf goes mad because I'm not there he'll realize, maybe in the morning when you two and Peter are more bruised than usual, he'll see. Maybe in the morning when he can't even get off the floor, he'll be desperate and broken inside."

"So your punishing him?" Sirius asked angrily. "You're punishing him for protecting you?"

"I'm making him see." Kylie's voice rose as well.

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU BECAUSE HE THINKS HE'S DANGEROUS!" Sirius yelled.

"WITHOUT ME HE IS DANGEROUS!" She screamed back, Kylie had never snapped at him like that before. His eyes were wide. "You know." Her voice was calm now. "You know it, and you know he won't see it until he can feel it physically."

"So you condemn him to a world of physical pain because he won't be with you?" Sirius asked, "I thought you never hurt the ones you love..."

"Me too..." She said, quietly. "But he proved me wrong didn't he?"

"I get it, Jynx." James said, she looked at him.

"Do you?" She asked, skeptically.

"Yeah." He smiled. "You won't go because he is really doing this to himself by not allowing him self to be with you." She nodded, and he sighed, "He didn't mean to hurt you...and I know you aren't meaning to hurt him."

"I know..." She blinked away tears, she reached in her pocket, and felt the cold metal of the blade.

"You'll be here in the morning right, to come make sure he's not too bad?" Sirius asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Of course." He smiled a little, "Come on, Prongs...he's probably about to-" They heard a loud, pained howl.

"Yeah, we should go." James nodded, ruffling her hair.

"Guys?" They turned, "Be_ very _careful tonight." They nodded and took off.

She made sure they were really gone. She took out the knife she stole at dinner. Then she pulled out her wand, and decided to try a new spell she'd been working on. She rolled up her sleeves to reveal magically bandaged wrist.

"Here we go again." She sighed.


	2. An Addiction to pain

A/N: A short chapter. Explains her problem, and that there is more to it than Remus.

Disclaimer: Must I say it? NOT MINE!

Kylie had started cutting her self a year ago, after she learnt her father was very sick. No one but the family knew about what was going on. Kylie didn't like to talk about the situation, so she pretended to be her goofy self. She didn't want to burden others with her drama, and besides she should be strong enough to deal with it her self.

She wasn't. She had mixed feelings about cutting her self. Sometimes she thought it was weak, and meaningless, and then it became so tempting. Kylie never dealt well with emotional pain, physical pain you could take medicine for. You can't use a potion to heal a broken heart. For her, watching, and feeling the pain and blood felt like all her problems could go away. She was hypnotized by the color of blood against her skin, and the feeling of pain numbing the rest of her. It was an addiction, which she normally kept under control.

She unwrapped the bandages, revealing scars . She hoped the spell worked properly, she had been working on it for months.

"_Corteme_!" A long blood red light emerged from the tip of her wand, slicing a small whole where it hit her arm, as if it were a blade. She smiled tiredly as it punctured her skin. She moved it sideways to the other side, and said,

"_Pain is beauty_." And the light disappeared.

She watched as the blood seeped out of her wrist. Running down her forearm, down into her palm, onto the open notebook. It clashed beautifully with her pale skin, the fire illuminating it. She picked up her note book, and went to the next page. And began to write.


	3. Cuts and Scars

_A/N: _Begins with my poem. Very short, I know. I apologize.

Disclaimer: Not again...Not mine...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cuts and Scars._

_They stain my wrists. They are ugly, and full of regret. _

_I don't do it for the cuts or the scars._

_I do it for the beauty of blood, and the sting of pain. _

_I do it so these emotions that fill my heart will be okay, so they flow out with the blood._

_I do it to see the blood stain my skin. _

_I do it for the high, for the distraction from the pain that bandages can't heal._

_I do it for myself. I do it too myself._

_And I won't stop..._

_I won't stop 'till there's no more pain inside and I'm covered with scars, and cuts to remind me._

She stared at the page in delight. The pain, and guilt inside her oozed out of the open wound. She laid down on the couch. Watching the blood ooze down her arm, sparkling by the fire light. Soon the blood dried and she felt the sadness consume her again. The trance and 'high' were over, the emotional pain was back.

"_Corteme!_" She said quietly. Another, longer cut.

Usually she'd bandage her self up. Usually she'd stop after one cut. But tonight she was in just as bad of shape as Remus was. She was alone, sad, and guilty. Seven cuts later, and dizzy from loss of blood, she passed out. The note book singing all of her heartbreak and misery to her. The notebook was stained, her shirt was stained, and the golden rug on the floor stained as well. Both of her arms were covered in red, a few places of creamy white remained, but not many. Cutting was an addiction and she just had the best high in her life. Unfortunately there was a price to pay...


	4. Unwanted attention

A/N: This is when I'll apologize for any medical mistakes I made again. Longer than the last two chapters, but still quite short.

Disclaimer: Insert witty/ sexual remark...that is why they aren't mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and James headed back to the castle, Madam Pomfrey and Remus not far ahead. Kylie was right, Remus was a mess. He nearly tore off his own leg, his arm was out of place, he was covered in so many cuts it wasn't pretty. Sirius and James were bloodied up pretty bad as well. Nothing they couldn't heal with simple magic, but worse than usual. Peter had gotten more beat up than ever, even if it wasn't much. Remus and the nurse were out of sight, and the boys were almost to their dorm. When they walked in, Sirius passed by the sleeping girl, not noticing the blood.

"Knew she'd wait up." He smiled, Peter nodded following after him. James stopped, he was tired and a bit out of his mind. Some thing wasn't right here. Everything was red...why was everything red?

James walked over, and picked up the notebook. He frowned, there was red on the notebook too, as if it were a dried liquid. He really should have noticed then, but Remus gave him a pretty hard hit to the head tonight...possible concussion, but that's not the point. As he read, a faint singing filled his ears. _"Scars and Cuts_" It sang, the bloody poem to him. It was painful and sad. It was then that he looked at Kylie, and closed the notebook. **"Property of Kylie 'Jynx' Cohen...Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony, STAY THE BLOODY HELL OUT!" **Then he put the pieces together. The red was blood, the blood was Kylie's, Kylie's blood was everywhere, and Kylie wasn't moving.

'_Wait...Kylie isn't moving...SHIT!'_

"Shit. PADFOOT! PADFOOT GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He yelled, closing the book, and checking Kylie's pulse. "PADFOOT!" Several people came down, mostly girls. Some of them screamed at the sight before them, some gasped, and one even vomited. Sirius lazily came down,

"Prongs...too late for pranks..." He said groggily.

"This isn't a prank you, sod!" James yelled, surprising everyone. James had never, really, insulted Sirius before. Sirius frowned, and came over."Look at this." He shoved the notebook in his hand, and Sirius read lazily. He looked at the front of the book. And frowned then it looked like a lightening bolt hit him.

"SHIT! PRONGS!" He yelled. Danielle was out now, with Lily.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? It's five in the morning!" Lily yelled. "Potter!"She said accusingly.

"Shut it, Evans!" Sirius yelled, Lily looked livid.

"Sirius Black!" Danielle screamed then. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with me? What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" He asked, "My bloody sister is down here, BLEEDING to death! That's what's bloody wrong with me!!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Dani do you know how long Kylie's been cutting?" James asked, rather calmly. Her pulse was slow, but it was a pulse.

"She's been what?" Both girls asked, paling in the face. They both ran down, and Lily began sobbing. Danielle almost fainted, collapsing at Kylie's side.

"Kylie wake up...muffin? Cow? Sweetie wake up!" She yelled, smacking her face lightly. Tears stung her eyes. Sirius grabbed her shoulder, "GET OFF! KYLIE WAKE UP!"

"Dani, we have to get her to the hospital..."Sirius said, calmly.

"I want to come."

"No." Sirius said, sternly.

"Yeah, we can handle it...plus we have to get up in two hours anyway...you can come down as soon as you get up...then she might be awake." James reassured her."You know she wouldn't want you to worry."

"Worry?" Lily sobbed, "She's ...she's...LOOK AT HER!!!!"

"Evans relax, she is going to be fine. I promise." James said, grabbing her hand. Lily collapsed in the nearest chair. A few girls came over to calm her down. Hey, these people were put in Gryffindor for a reason.

"Promise you'll be careful!" Dani yelled, as James picked up Kylie. Sirius picked up the notebook, and asked Peter to kindly stay behind and clean up the floor.

"We solemnly swear." They said in unison, and were out the door.

"Dani, what's been going on?" Lily asked after she was done sobbing. The whole common room was silent.

"There's a lot of things she doesn't tell me Lils..." Dani said. She rubbed Lily's back. "Go back to bed everyone, you can all check up on her tomorrow." People slowly went back to their rooms." She's in Madam Pomfrey's care...she'll be fine." Danielle sighed shakily. She knew that Kylie didn't want this attention, especially over something so personal. Danielle knew that Kylie was going to need her now, probably more than ever.

"Good...because when she's done being almost dead...I'm gonna kill her." Lily said, wiping her eyes.

"You're gonna have to get in line...Because I'll be there first." Danielle said, " Come on love, let's get some rest."


	5. Rude Awakening

A/N: Here you go. I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer. You know it's not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and James were running as fast as they could. Kylie lay limp in James' arms.

"How're you holding up Prongs?"

"Good, but Jynx is all wonky."

"Well then adjust her." Sirius said, and they stopped. They made it so she was easier to carry. Bridal style was not working.

"Prongs...?" Came a very quiet, tired voice.

"Jynx?!" He said, still running.

"Where are we going?" She asked, still groggy. "Why are we covered in blood...are you bleeding?"

"No you are..." James said, "Go back to sleep." And she did.

"Pad, we gotta hurry."

Remus was in great pain, everything hurt. Madam Pomfrey had fixed him up pretty well, but he still hurt. He still wanted to throw up it hurt so much, and there was only one person he wanted to see. He wanted so see her chocolate brown locks, he wanted see her sparkly blue eyes, and he wanted to hold her small body. He also wanted to ask her why the sodding hell she wasn't there last night. Why had she condemned him to so much pain? He'd figure it out after he had sleep. Yes, Sleep sounded like heaven But he was far from sleep, the pain was too much for sleep. He was just about drifting off then where was a loud bang. Remus sat up immediately and regretted it.

"That hurt." He grunted, falling back.

"MADAME POMFREY!!"

"OI! POMFREY!"

"Padfoot? Prongs?" he asked, confused.

Remus's eyes shot open, he knew those voices. He sat up slowly and watched as who he thought was James, place something on the bed next to his. It was dark and hard too see. Then he heard,

"_Lumos._" From Sirius, "Oi! Moony you awake?"

"Yeah, what the bloody hell is...who is that?" Remus asked, as Sirius pointed his lighted wand at the bed.

"That's, Jynx..." Sirius said, "Where's Pomfrey?"

"What the hell happened, Padfoot." Remus said, trying to get a better look. Sirius' wand was not pointed at Kylie anymore. He picked his up off the Side table.

"_Lumos!"_ He said, and pointed it at Kylie. She had her back turned to him, but her hair was sticky and looked clumped together. There was no blood on the back of her shirt, so he saw nothing wrong. "What's the matter with her?" Sirius threw the book in his lap and he opened it to the last page. It was covered with red.

"Bloody hell." He looked over, and James had rolled her over. Remus' eyes bulged. There was the girl he loved, Covered in blood. "She didn't...did she? Why?"

"Why did 'the wolf' go mental tonight?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "It seems she lost control as well..."

"Shit..." Remus muttered, falling back on to the bed. Closing his eyes.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON!" Light filled the room, as madame Pomfrey came in, "BLACK! POTTER! WHO IS THAT?"

"Stop... yelling." Kylie mumbled, her eyes were lidded, and she looked tired.

"Ms. Cohen?" Madam Pomfrey asked, putting a hand over her heart. "Good Gods! What happened?!"

"She was alone in the common room, and when we came back-"James began.

"Did you go down to the whomping willow again?" Pomfrey asked

"Yes, but that's not the point!" Sirius said, "We came back and she was unconscious on the couch in the common room. There was blood everywhere..."

"Again...what happened? Why is she bleeding?"

"She did it to her self." James said.

"How?"

"I don't know, there's a knife in her pocket, but it's clean." James said, "Just do something, she still bleeding."

"Yes, off with you two. Mr. Lupin get some rest."

How could he possibly get rest when his beloved was dying in the bed next to him? When he did not lay back down, she pulled curtains around her bed. Remus grunted, and picked up the notebook. Afraid of what he might find. He really didn't like most of what he heard, or read. A lot of it was talk about the release cutting gave her, and the misery he put her through. Though the beginning of the book was pleasant. Talking about how happy she was to be around him, and a lot of great things about her friends.


	6. Mood swings and Subject changes

About an hour later, Pomfrey emerged from the curtains drawing them back. Remus looked over, and watched as Kylie blinked at the sudden light from the windows. She was very quiet, she looked at her wrists which were wrapped up tightly. She was not in her bloody school uniform any more. She sighed, and closed her eyes, plopping her head back on the pillows.

"So stupid..." He heard her mumble, "Couldn't control your bloody self...you deserve the bloody cuts...Now everyone knows...God Dammit!" She pounded her fist, she curled in to a ball, and he watched as her body shook lightly with sobs.

He had to approach this carefully. If he didn't do it right, she would just play it off with witty sarcasm, and an innocent smile. He on the other hand, wanted to get things right. Even if it meant playing her game.

'_Maybe she'll be more comfortable, if the mood is lighter...' _He thought.

"You know, " He said calmly, after a moment. She stopped shaking. "You really need to be more observant." She looked up from her feetle position.

"Moony? Have you been here the whole time?" She asked, he nodded. She groaned and laid her head down. "God...you heard me talk to myself and everything..." She sat up a little.

"Yep." He smiled, "Do that a lot do you?"

"Kind of a habit." She smiled back, there was an uncomfortable pause as she looked guiltily at her mattress, "How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, glancing at him. Taking in the visible damage.

"Well...after an hour of trying to figure why you would purposely put me through so much pain, and reading your overly dramatic book of death...or whatever the bloody hell it is..." He saw her cheeks turn red, and she began playing with her hair. Nervous habits. "I figured out exactly what you intended me too." Her head shot up, and her eyes narrowed.

"Did you?" She asked.

"I did." He nodded.

"And what, exactly, was that?" She folded her arms.

"That I need you." He stated plainly.

"Hah!" She said, mockingly, "Everyone needs me! I'm vital to life, sweet heart...try again."

"Ah, yes, but I need you in a special way."

"Oh really."

"Yes really." He said impatiently. He sighed, "I told you that we couldn't be together...because I was dangerous, and that I didn't want to hurt you." He sighed again, "When obviously I'm more dangerous with out you and I made you hurt even more...which caused you to go mental and attempt suicide."

"IT WASN'T SUICIDE!" She suddenly yelled. He stared at her in shock, she stared back in equal shock. She took a moment and took a deep breath. "It wasn't suicide." She said quietly but harshly.

'_Why is she so defensive about it...'_ He thought, now he would begin pushing buttons.

"It wasn't...what was it then? A cry for attention?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I would never stoop so low." She growled.

"It seems that way..." He said, nonchalantly. He put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling contemplatively. "Sitting on the common room couch for all to see, covered in blood, and a depressing notebook full of suicide notes about how the boy you love doesn't give a damn." He sighed, dramatically.

"That's because apparently he doesn't!" She yelled, he winced inwardly.

'_Not true...'_ He thought, but she began talking again.

"Would you like to know why I made my own sodding spell to cut my self?"

"Ah, so that's how you did it." He said, but she ignored him.

"Would you like to know why I've stooped to the petty weakness of addiction?" He was silent, and she glared at him. He had really pushed a button here, if it weren't such a serious matter, he might actually have told her she's adorable when she's angry. "Do you?!"

He sighed, as if he wasn't interested. "If you must...I don't see how it'll change my assumption about the situation..." He heard her take a deep breath, there was some rustling, and then something hit his head. It wasn't hard, and it didn't hurt. It just sort of bounced off his head. He looked at it on the ground, then looked back at her.

"Did you just throw a slipper at me?" He asked, completely bewildered.

"I did." She nodded curtly.

"Why did you throw a slipper at me?"

"Because you're a right prick, and I know what you're up to." She folded her arms.

"I'm a prick?" He asked innocently, "I'm not up to anything..."

"Yes you are...you're trying to make me explain about what happened last night."

'_Time to lighten things up a bit..._' He thought.

"No, I'm not." he stated defensively.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." He said, in a sing song voice.

"YES YOU ARE!" She yelled.

"Why are you angry?" He asked.

"Because you're denying the fact that you want to know what happened and why!"

"Oh..." He said thoughtfully, then shrugged. "I thought we were still debating wether or not I'm a prick." He grinned over at her, and she was smiling. Sitting with her legs crossed, one slipper missing.

That is one thing she loved about him. He could make her murderous one minute, and then as a happy as ever in an instant. It was good thing he started to joke around, the bad tension was beginning to get to her.

"That was way too witty or dry-humored for either Prongs or Padfoot to pull off..." She mused.

"I doubt they would have understood the humor in it at all." Remus smiled.

"They would have gotten after a minute or so..." She shrugged.

"But then it loses it's momentum."

"Yeah, but they'll laugh at anything that funny." She smiled.

"Was it really all that funny?"

"Got me out of a bad mood, right quick." She stated.

"Very true...and I thought you were going to throw another slipper." He said, she paused. And hit her head.

"GOD I AM SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT YOU!" she suddenly yelled, he frowned in confusion. She pointed at him, glaring at him mockingly. "STOP BEING SO BLOODY CUTE!" She demanded.

"Must be a natural talent with us Marauders...because even now when you are about to kill me, you are the most adorable thing ever." She blushed lightly, he smiled.

"Well I think you're wrong, it's not a natural 'Marauder talent'." She said quite calmly.

"And why is that?"

"Because Peter is a Marauder, and he is definitely _not _cute." She stuck her nose up in triumph.

"That is very true, but Wormtail has charm...in his own...awkward way." He frowned. "You are changing the subject on purpose."

"No, you are!" She said, " You were the one talking about being a prick while I was the one talking about last night."

"What happened last night?" He asked, "Did we shag, and I just don't remember?"

"In your dreams." She stuck her tongue out.

"Yours too darling." He smirked, she rose an eyebrow at him.

"That may be true..." She smiled, "That was a very 'Sirius' remark..."

"No pun intended." They said at the same time, they both began to laugh.

"So, are we just going to avoid the subject?"

"What subject? The subject of shagging?" He made a mock gasp, "I think not." She grunted in frustration, and before he knew it she was carefully climbing into his hospital bed. "What are you doing?"

"I ran out of slippers..." She said, pulling off one of his and throwing it at him. She crossed her legs again. There was enough room for both of them, and she sat a distance away. "Now then...would you like to know what happened or not?"

"I believe I would." He replied.

"Alright, but you look bloody awful darling...very peaky."

"Yes and I've got you to thank for that." He said, with a tone of annoyance, "Now get on with your story...I've had enough of this nonsense."

"Fine, fine, your time of the month again is it?" She smiled.

"Just ended actually." He smiled sarcastically.

"Oh lovely, I'm do for mine in about a week."

"I'll be sure to tell Prongs and Padfoot not to pull anything."

"Thank you, how considerate." She said, sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm very polite like that, now you have some explaining to do." He pressed.

'_Lucy!! You've got some 'splaining to do!!!'_ Kylie thought and giggled. If she said that out loud, he really wouldn't have got it. He stared at her funny. "Oh, sorry." Behind the funny stare he had a happy glint in his eye, that was the real Kylie. Giggling and eyes shining bright.

"I think you're mental." He said, smiling.

"I am mental." She grinned, "but on to more serious matters."

"Must we talk about him?"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"Are you sure your time of the month isn't starting today...you're a bit on edge." He said, kindly. "Is your eye twitching?"

"No..." She said quietly. "Remus please?" She begged.

"Fine." He said, leaning back. "Only if you come closer to me."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because you smell nice?" He said.

"Uh...okay." She smiled scooting closer. Laying down next to him, but being sure not to touch him. She didn't know where he was hurt.

"Now from the beginning." He said, as her scent came closer. There were perks to having 'Super Wolfie Senses' as Kylie so fondly put it.

"Well, you read my book...so you know that...I can't deal with emotional pain, like I can physical, and all that jazz." He nodded, and she continued on, "A lot of shit is going on, at home. Ashley is sick, and so is my dad...and the war is just getting worse...and the thought of you not wanting to be with me was just a cherry on top." She sighed. "I had...no I _have_ a problem. Usually I have it under control. I can stop the urges, to let loose all of the emotional pain, through physical. But last night I couldn't." Remus noticed how her voice became dreamy as she added these things, "The way all that blood glistened in the firelight, and the sensation of guilt and sorrow flowing from the open wounds...I couldn't stop...I couldn't let that sensation go away...not after what I let you go through...to prove a point...it's so beautiful Remus..." She said.

"What is?"

"The color of the blood against my skin..." She lifted her self on one arm to gaze him in the eye. "Red clashing with creamy white. Dark against the light." her eyes ere glazed and she was scratching at her arms, he grabbed her hand surprisingly fast and strong for someone so tired, and in pain.

"Stop it." He demanded, it was as if he hit her with a bat. All the things she just said flooding back to her.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, "I don't want to do it any more...It feels good, and then it wears off and I hurt, and I do it again, and then I hurt again..." She whispered, "It just never stops." Tears started forming in her eyes. "I lost control, and please Remus you have to help me."

"I'll help you." He nodded, She grinned and hugged him gently, but he did grunt a little.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine." He smiled, he licked his lips, and went to say something but she gasped.

"You just licked your lips..." She mumbled, still staring at his lips.

"Yeah?" He asked confusedly.

"It was highly...sensual." She said, "Do it again." He did, and she crawled over to him, until her lips were centimeters away from his. "Do it again."

"Say it again..." He said.

"Say what again?" She asked, still staring at his lips, she looked up and met his eyes.

"Remember the library." She could feel his breath on her lips, she shuddered. He had asked her to repeat something in the library...what was it...

'_Think dammit! THINK!...Aha!_'

"I love you, Remus Lupin." She said, quietly. "Why would I need to-" But he licked his lips which silenced her immediately. He closed the distance between them, licking her lips gently. She gasped, and he slipped his tongue in to her mouth. She gently put her hands in his hair. It was a lazy kiss and not too intense, Remus was still recovering after all. Though Remus was quite confident, with his tongue.

"Oi! Get off him! Let the man get his rest!" Came Sirius' voice. He was standing with Danielle, Lily, James, and Peter not too far away. Kylie glared at Remus, and broke the kiss.

"How long have they been standing there?" She asked.

"About a minute after you came to my bed?" He smiled, innocently.

"So now I look like the one who initiated this?"

"Yes." He grinned.

"You will pay, Moony...In many ways." She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure I will." He said, with a mischievous smirk.

"OH BABY!" Danielle called out.

"For your information we started listening in after the Shagging comment." Sirius grinned, pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes, "Finally making an influence on you, eh Moony?...So proud." He shook his head.

"Kylie. Don't make the same mistake I did..." Danielle laughed.

"So are you feeling better Kylie?" Lily asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you are so dead." Danielle said.

Kylie laughed nervously, "Uh parley?" The girls laughed, but the boys were confused. "Inside joke." Kylie smiled.

"You two are the most mental couple in all of Hogwarts." Lily shook her head.

"And why is that?" Remus asked.

"You just went through a total of god knows how many mood changes and subjects." She replied, "My head is spinning."

"A guy who speaks 'Kylie' who would of known." Danielle smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"To check up on you." Sirius said, "Isn't it obvious."

"Yes well, it seems that they were quite alright without us." James smiled, "So continue on, and we will be back after our first class...can I carry your books for you Evans?" He asked politely. It was quiet as Lily considered it,

"Sure, why not." She smiled, handing him her books. "Let's get a move on then." James and Lily left first, Danielle, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Kylie watched them.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Kylie asked.

"Evans being nice to Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah I saw it."

"HAH! YOU TOTALLY OWE ME TEN GALLEONS PADFOOT!" Kylie roared.

"Damn..." Sirius muttered. "Go back to snogging...Wormtail, Danielle and I have classes to go to."

"I better get my money, dammit!" She yelled after them, as they left. "I thought they'd never leave." She said, laying her head gently on his chest. "Does that hurt?"

"No." He smiled, with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"No." He said sarcastically.

"Just go to sleep..." She said, "You'll need your rest."

"Why?"

"Because as soon as you get out of this hospital, you're in big trouble."

"Trouble?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmhm. And I believe there will be whips and leather involved." She grinned, as Remus' spine straightened.

"Excuse me?" He choked.

"You heard me." She looked up at him. "Now...sleep wolf boy...and stop that jibber jabber." She kissed him softly.


	7. What do you want?

Hey guys!

Been forever, I know. Problem is, I don't have a working computer with internet access.

Good news, I'm getting one for Christmas. So, then I shall update.

Until then, I would LOVE to know what you guys want in this story.

What would you like to see.

Gimme a review!

3 Cacahuetepoco


End file.
